modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy
Fairy (仙子, Xiānzǐ) is Jin Ling's spiritual dog given to him by his uncle, Jin Guangyao. When Fairy was a puppy, Jin Ling called her Little Fairy, but after she grew up her name was shortened to Fairy. Novel, Chapter 25 Description Fairy is described as having black fur. Novel, Chapter 110 A weibo post by Mo Xiang Tong Xiu revealed that Fairy is a husky. MXTX Weibo, 10-31-2017 This was also confirmed by the official animation weibo's New Years drawing, which featured a chibi version of Jin Ling and Fairy. MDZS Official Anime Weibo, 2-16-2018 Fairy is also played by a husky in the Web Series. Personality Fairy seemed to be a playful and energetic dog who was loyal to Jin Ling above anyone else. Novel, Chapter 99 During the events of the Guanyin Temple, she displayed high intelligence beyond that of a normal dog through her efforts to alert the Gusu Lan Sect that at least one of their members was in danger, consistent with her breed as a spiritual dog. Novel, Chapter 110 History Gift When Jin Ling was seven years old, he became distraught after a fight with the other disciples his age. After hearing that Jin Ling was throwing a tantrum in his room, his uncle Jin Guangyao entered, only to have a vase smashed at his feet. Novel, Chapter 110 The next day, Jin Guangyao knocked on his door with a puppy in hand, telling him that he had "found this little thing and don't know what to call it. Perhaps you could give it a name?" Novel, Chapter 110 Stone Castles on Xinglu Ridge In the novel, Fairy first appeared in Qinghe, accompanying Jin Ling as he attempted to investigate reports of man-eating houses. By coincidence, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji had also arrived in the area to find the Demonic Left Arm's missing body parts. Novel, Chapter 20 After Jin Ling kicked a charlatan for mentioning Wei Wuxian's name in his presence, he called Fairy to scare Wei Wuxian. After fleeing in fear, Wei Wuxian took shelter behind Lan Wangji. Sensing that Lan Wangji was not someone to be trifled with, Fairy did not approach Wei Wuxian further. Novel, Chapter 20 Fairy then played a crucial role in rescuing Jin Ling from the stone castles, as she led Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji to Jin Ling’s last known location. Novel, Chapter 21 Unfortunately, not long after his rescue, Jin Ling's uncle Jiang Cheng captured Wei Wuxian. Knowing that his former sworn brother was terrified of dogs, Jiang Cheng asked Jin Ling to lend him Fairy to intimidate Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 24 Carp Tower During the Discussion Conference at Carp Tower, Jin Chan accuses Jin Ling of relying on Fairy to win fights. Novel, Chapter 47 Guanyin Temple After Wei Wuxian departed Lotus Pier following his confrontation with Jiang Cheng, Jin Ling used Fairy to track Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 98 Fairy ran off after Jin Ling was captured, prompting Jin Guangyao to order Su She to find and kill the dog lest it alert other cultivators to his presence. Novel, Chapter 99 Fortunately, Su She failed in his assignment, and Fairy led Jiang Cheng to the Guanyin Temple. Novel, Chapter 101 Fairy attracted the attention of cultivators from Gusu Lan Sect by tearing off a piece of Lan Sizhui’s robes and wrapping it around her head to imitate the Lan Sect's forehead ribbon. This hinted to the cultivators that members of Lan Sect – namely Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen – were in danger, and they promptly followed Fairy back to the temple. Novel, Chapter 110 Abilities * Intelligence: As a spiritual dog, Fairy displayed considerable intelligence in her efforts to save her master. Novel, Chapter 110 * Sensing Danger: Befitting a spiritual dog, Fairy was capable of sensing danger and alerting others. Novel, Chapter 21 Relationships Jin Ling Fairy often accompanied Jin Ling on night-hunts and aided efforts to save his life at least twice, at the Stone Castles Novel, Chapter 21 and at the Guanyin Temple.Novel, Chapter 110 Jin Ling cared for her and became frightened at the prospect of her death. Novel, Chapter 99 Wei Wuxian Wei Wuxian was terrified of Fairy due to his fear of dogs. Novel, Chapter 110 Lan Wangji Fairy recognized Lan Wangji's authority, as she eventually retreated from Wei Wuxian once Lan Wangji stood in her way. Novel, Chapter 20 Jiang Cheng Fairy seemed to recognize him as an ally of Jin Ling, as she attacked the Guanyin Temple alongside Jiang Cheng until Jin Ling ordered her away for her safety. Novel, Chapter 101 Jin Guangyao Jin Guangyao originally gifted Fairy to Jin Ling when he was a child. However, as her loyalty was to Jin Ling and not himself, Jin Guangyao ordered Fairy killed at the Guanyin Temple to allow his escape. Novel, Chapter 99 References Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Lanling Jin Sect Category:Misc. Characters